Silence for KidLiz Week
by Gypsy08
Summary: Patty thinks about her sister and Kid's relationship (Because she totally ships them), how much they've grown as people, and how the two idiots should just shut up and kiss already.


I do not own Soul Eater.

This is for Kid/Liz week. The prompt is silence.

XXXX

Patty watched her sister and Kid intently. Liz was painting her nails as Kid read through his new book. The trio had had a busy week and was finally relaxing at home. Well, if you could call Kid's and Liz's silence relaxing. Truth be told, there was a grand tension between the two.

It was a little annoying to watch. Those two always fought over the silliest stuff. Patty had concluded that they were like an old married couple because no matter how angry they were at each other they sat the closet on the living room couch. It made Patty giggle all the time. They were just so blind!

If only they could see what Patty saw, they'd giggle too. Hadn't Liz noticed the change in herself? When they were in Brooklyn, her eyes seemed so dead and bleak. The sisters were lifeless in their street days. They hardly smiled from joy, but more from a smug satisfaction of being able to live the way they did for so long.

Her big sister didn't feel anything except to show Patty love and affection when needed. Liz was empty and bitter until Kid came along and saved them. Of course there first intention was to rob him but that was before they knew he was really there prince charming instead of a rich snob. Patty tilted her head a little as she looked at Kid. Well, Kid was kind of a rich snob, but not too bad.

Patty smiled a little at the though. She was suppose to be the childish one, but Liz hadn't even realized that Kid had taken their bitter and meaningless life and transformed them into normal, lively, positive girls. She'd realize it sooner or later. Patty just wasn't sure if that'd be before or after Lizzy realized her feelings for Kiddo. Her big sis just needed to grow up a little more.

"Is something the matter, Patty?" Kid asked her with a genuine concern.

Patty shook her head and giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours." Kid sighed.

Kid had changed a lot too. Patty thought as she watched him go back to intently reading his book. He had grown some that was for sure. He was her height now. Soon he'd be able to steal a kiss from her sis without having to stand on his tippy toes. Patty giggled loudly as she imagined Kid trying to steal a kiss from Liz now.

He'd gotten real handsome, but he had changed a lot more eternal wise. His OCD used to be really bad, so bad he'd have to count how much he chewed on each side of his mouth when eating food. He could socialize now too and understand when something sounded sexual. That last one was mostly thanks to Liz. What could Patty say other than her big sis was a big pervert.

"You sure you're okay, Patty?" Liz asked, "You're looking at me and Kid pretty weird."

"Kid and I, Liz," Kid corrected, "You can't use me when you are speaking about two people. It especially doesn't come first."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Me does come first 'cause me is awesome."

Patty giggled. Here came another stupid fight. Why couldn't those two just kiss and release all that sexual tension they had stored up. If they waited too long…well, Patty would just have to leave the house for a while if they waited too long.

"Was that sarcasm? Please, tell me your grammar isn't that bad." Kid shook his head as he looked up at Liz.

Patty briefly wondered if Kid realized his feelings. She remembered talking to him one time about how because he was very close to being immortal he was afraid to get close to people. So, if Kid realized he loved Liz he'd probably distance himself from her. But then when Liz realized her feelings she'd drag him into the relationship yelling that he was stupid because it was obvious to Patty that Liz would wear the pants in the relationship.

Liz glared at the boy, "Why does my grammar have to be so good if it's just you and Patty listening?"

"Because you'll get use to not talking properly and then we'll go to a social event where you'll complain the whole time that people are judging you again." Kid retorted.

"Not everyone is a grammar freak like you." Liz shook her head, "I only complain when you refuse to let me dance because of symmetry."

Yup, old people kind of relationship. Do old people have sex or is that just a myth? How do birds get it on to make eggs? Patty suddenly found herself tuning out the argument deep in thought about reproduction.

"Why must you always be right?" Kid asked, "Can't you just admit that you're wrong and accept it?"

"Can't you just not correct people when they're trying to have a conversation?" Liz retorted.

"Perhaps," Kid replied, "if they didn't make any mistakes."

"You're a mistake." Liz snapped.

"I am not a mistake…or are you referring to my hair…oh…OH, the asymmetrical horror. I'm garbage." Kid began to slide down the couch.

"Oh, crap." Liz mumbled.

"I don't deserve to live. I belong in the garbage."

"No, no, Kid. It was my bad."

"Go on and throw me away on trash day."

"I can't 'cause, uh, the garage can is asymmetrical."

"It's okay because I'm…WAIT, WHAT?"

"Great…"

"Will you two shut up," Patty complained, "I'm trying to figure out if a hippo could have a baby with a giraffe and make a perfectly wide and tall animal!"

The room was suddenly filled with a long, awkward, pregnant silence on Kid's and Liz's behalf.

XXXX


End file.
